W imię miłości! Niekończąca się walka w świecie zła
W imię miłości! Niekończąca się walka w świecie zła (jap. 愛ゆえに! 果てしなき魔界の戦い Ai yue ni! Hateshinaki makai no tatakai) – 5 (171) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 27 kwietnia 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Sailor Mars i Sailor Neptune cały czas biegną. Nagle wojowniczki zatrzymują się. Wokół dziewcząt zaczyna płonąć ogień, który podpala spódnicę Rei. Pojawia się Nehellenia i wciąga wojowniczki w otchłań. Gdy Michiru chce zaatakować wroga, zostaje złapana za nogę długimi włosami Królowej Nehellenii. Czarodziejka z Marsa chce ją ratować, ale nie ma jak, gdyż Nehellenia zasłania się Czarodziejką z Neptuna niczym żywą tarczą. Michiru mówi Rei, aby w nią strzeliła Strzałą Marsa. Michiru w ostatniej chwili odsuwa się i strzała przebija Nehellenię, która okazuje się być jedną z Mirror Paredri. Wyczerpane Czarodziejki wpadają do jeziora i zostają wessane przez lustra. Czarodziejka z Plutona i Czarodziejka z Wenus uciekają przed grupą Mirror Paredri. Nagle pojawia się dziwny most i Setsuna każe uciekać Minako, a sama zaczyna walkę z demonami. Niestety podwładne Nehellenii okazują się silniejsze od Sailor Pluto. Sailor Venus niespodziewanie wraca i ratuje Setsunę z opresji. Po chwili jednak most się zawala i nie tylko demony spadają w przepaść, ale i również Czarodziejki. Na szczęście Minako w ostatniej chwili używa swojego łańcucha, wykrzykując przy tym Venus Love-Me Chain. Niestety okazuje się, że drugi koniec łańcucha złapała Nehellenia. Ze śmiechem wypuszcza łańcuch z ręki. Wojowniczki runęły w przepaść i zamknięte w lustrach Nehellenii, podobnie jak ich poprzedniczki. Tymczasem Usagi dociera do tajemniczej łąki. Przysiada na niej na chwilę, żeby nieco odpocząć. Kwiaty zaczynają przemawiać do Czarodziejki ludzkim głosem i hipnotyzują ją. Nehellenia chce wykorzystać okazję i próbuje zabić Usagi, lecz w ostatniej chwili uniemożliwia jej to Sailor Jupiter, łapiąc kobietę za rękę. Dziewczyna bezskutecznie próbuje pokonać Nehellenię. Królowa ponownie atakuje Usagi, jednak Makoto osłania ją swoim własnym ciałem. Ledwie żywa wojowniczka osuwa się na ziemię. W tym momencie wypada jej Różany Kolczyk z ucha. Sailor Jupiter drżącą ręką podaje go Usagi, po czym zostaje zamknięta w lustrze przez Nehellenię. Dzięki kolczykowi Makoto, Usagi budzi się z transu. Wściekła Nehellenia pozbywa się iluzji łąki i ujawnia prawdziwe oblicze swego królestwa. Schody do jej zamku porastają kolczastymi krzewami. Usagi zaczyna się przedzierać przez raniące ją zarośla. Gdy Nehellenia zadowolona przechadza się po swoim zamku, sądząc, że wygrała, pojawiają się Sailor Chibi Moon i Sailor Saturn. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Yūko Minaguchi * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Dmuchawiec – Machiko Toyoshima * Lilia – Makiko Ōmoto * Tulipan – Emi Uwagawa * Fiołek – Keiko Nakamura Galeria 171.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 171.mkv snapshot 01.43 -2010.03.10 10.44.58-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 04.50 -2010.03.10 10.46.11-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 05.30 -2010.03.10 10.46.54-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 08.52 -2010.03.10 10.47.21-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 13.18 -2010.03.10 10.47.49-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 14.26 -2010.03.10 10.48.18-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 19.03 -2010.03.10 10.48.56-.jpg 171.mkv snapshot 20.54 -2010.03.10 10.49.29-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Wielka bitwa. en:For the Sake of Love! Endless Battle in the Evil World Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii